Need You Now
by iamkellylouise
Summary: "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now." Addex. Set in 4x13.


**A/N: Ridiculously cheesy fic I've had finished for weeks! Set in 4x13.  
****Lyrics by Lady Antebellum :)**

* * *

"Hey" Addison said walking into the NICU to find Alex leaning over the isolate of their patient.

"Hey" he said looking up at her.

"Just thought I'd check on this little one before I head off" she said moving over to him and picking up the chart.

"So, are you, going back to LA?"

"Well considering that's where I live now yes" Addison said with a sigh "Even though Richard won't stop bugging me to come back, like he thinks this place is gonna fall apart without me or something"

"It kind of is" Alex said with a laugh "The NICU anyway, it's chaos most days"

"Well if Richard filled my job it wouldn't be" she smirked "Ok well, I've got to go and meet Callie at Joe's so, it was, nice working with you again Karev" she said shaking his hand, their eyes connected and Addison wrapped her arms around him, his tentatively came around her, they took a few seconds before settling into the embrace.

"Well…." she whispered pulling away a little "See you around Alex"

"I don't like your hair" he called after her as she reached the door.

"Excuse me?" she said whipping herself around.

"Your hair, the brown, I hate it"

"Is there a reason why you're insulting me Karev or are you just being the ass you always are?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"I hate your hair, I hate how you just breeze back in here like nothings happened, like you didn't leave everyone without goodbyes and left this place in the hands of 5th year residents who don't know what day of the week it is, I hate that you hug now, and I hate that you think you know me when you don't! You don't know me at all"

"Yeah" Addison whispered "Well who's fault is that?" she spat before storming from the room, Alex let out a loud groan of frustration.

~x~

"Alcohol, now" Addison said slamming her hands down on the table where Callie, Erica and Mark all sat, Callie slowly slid Addison's drink to her, Addison took it and downed it quickly, she reached out and took Callie's drink and drank that back too.

"Ok, which one was it?" Callie sighed with a groan.

"What?"

"This is a man problem" she said gesturing to Addison who was now sat down and sipping through Mark's drink "When you drink like this it's a man, I'm assuming it's not Mark because well, he's here and he has been for half an hour, Shepherd is, over there" she said pointing to the bar "So, what the hell did Karev do now?" she smirked.

"That, man child, is an ass" Addison hissed.

"Well I could've told you that" Mark snorted "Alright relax" he said when Addison glared at him.

"Are we going to need more alcohol for you to tell this story?" asked Erica.

"Definitely" Addison nodded.

"Dr Shepherd" Erica called out "Another round of drinks, and make it 2 for Montgomery….done"

"I like her" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Drinks" Derek said a couple of minutes later "And two for Addison" he said with a small smirk "What's going on?"

"We're about to find out how Karev managed to piss her off within half an hour of us leaving the hospital" Erica smirked, Addison took a drink and gulped it back.

"I went up to the NICU to check on the baby before I left, and then we said goodbye, and as I went to leave he started spouting all this crap about how he hated my hair and he hated that I left everyone without saying goodbye and how I left the NICU and he hates that I hug now and that I think I know him when I don't" she said quickly, down some more of her drink.

"Oh my god" Callie said with a laugh "He's still in love with you"

"What?" Mark, Derek and Erica exclaimed.

"He was never in love with me Callie, don't be ridiculous, he was in love with Ava, I was just a random fuck in an on-call room to him"

"What?" Derek and Erica exclaimed again.

"You were not just a random fuck Addie you know that" Callie sighed "He's just a moron, and don't pretend you weren't in love with him"

"Wait, what?" Mark exclaimed "You were in love with him? I knew you must have had feelings for him to give up, this" he said gesturing to himself with a smirk, everyone rolled their eyes "But, but you were in love with him!"

"I…." Addison started "I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer, and how do you even know I slept with him!"

"Uh, because I saw you stumbling out of an on-call room together" he smirked "And I know there is no way you would've broke the bet if it didn't mean something, I know you Addison whether you like it or not"

"Damn it" Addison muttered "You do know me"

"Uh-oh" Erica said quietly.

"What?" Addison frowned.

"Karev, Grey and Yang, just walked in"

"Oh crap" Addison sighed.

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better" Callie smiled "Random duet karaoke, it starts in 10 minutes, Joe wanted something fun for everyone on a Friday night, people put their names in a hat, one hat for girls the other for boys, and then there's a hat with songs, he picks one from each and you get up their and sing, go on Addie it'll be fun"

"Fun, what part of that sentence was fun!" Addison exclaimed.

"The part where I said karaoke, you love karaoke, and you're a great singer Addie, please, I'll do it too" Callie smiled.

"Fine" Addison groaned.

"Be right back" Callie said happily walking away, she moved over to Meredith and tugged her into the corner of the room "Can Alex sing?" she whispered.

"Wha...what?" Meredith stuttered.

"Alex. Can he sing?"

"Yes, yeah he's, he's great, wake up to him singing in the shower every morning, he doesn't think we hear him" she said with a small smirk "Why?"

"Because I'm setting him up to do a duet with Addison, because they can't speak to each other without one of them putting their foot in it, and you know as well as I do that he's been miserable since she left"

"I know" Meredith sighed "He won't do it though"

"Make him" Callie smirked, she moved over to Joe who stood on the stage and grabbed 3 slips of paper, she scribbled Addison and Alex's names down and the name of a song she knew was on the machine.

"Joe" she whispered "Make sure these two, sing this song, and make it look like an accident ok?"

Joe took one glance at the names and let out a laugh "Playing dirty are we Callie?"

"Always" Callie said with a laugh.

~x~

"Ok up next we have…. Dr Addison Montgomery" Joe said down the microphone.

"Oh god" Addison groaned as her table started cheering.

"Singing 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum with….Dr Alex Karev"

"WHAT?" Addison and Alex exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on Meredith?" Alex hissed.

"I put your name in their, you're a good singer Alex, go on" Meredith said pushing him a little.

"But…."

"Go Alex!" Meredith said pushing him harder.

"You" Addison said pointing at Callie "You did this"

"It's random selection Addie, honestly it wasn't me" Callie said innocently, Addison mumbled something under her breath and stormed to the stage.

"You set them up didn't you" Derek smirked.

"Of course I did" Callie said with a laugh.

As Addison reached the stage she completely blanked Alex, they stood next to each other at the microphone stands, both visibly uncomfortable, Addison closed her eyes and took a breath as the music started, one hand resting on the end of the mic, the other a little further down on the stand.

**Addison. **_Both.__ Alex._

"**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.  
****Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more."**

As Addison started to sing Alex instantly looked over to her, shocked at the voice that came from her.

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."_

Addison closed her eyes again as she heard his voice, her heart beating faster every second.

"**For me it happens all the time."**

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
__I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
__And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."_

"_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."_

Addison could feel Alex's eyes burning into her as he sang, she looked down a little, trying to hold back tears.

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."_

Alex took the microphone from the stand and moved even closer to Addison's body, he could see her trying to fight back movement, he reached out and brushed his fingers against hers.

"_For me it happens all the time."_

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
__I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
__And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now"_

"Addison" Alex whispered holding their microphones away from them "Addison please"

"Don't" she whispered back.

"I'm sorry, for everything, I'm sorry, I love you, please Addison" he said softly, she could feel his breath against her ear as his forehead came to her temple, her eyes screwing shut even tighter, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."_

"**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now."**

"Am I the only one who can feel the tension in their toes?" Erica asked quietly.

"No" Mark, Derek, Callie, Cristina and Meredith all replied, they'd huddled together at the bar as the singing began.

"_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now."_

Alex moved took her microphone off the stand, her hand still gripping onto it tightly, he turned her body so they faced each other, his hand came up to her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
__I just need you now.  
__I just need you now."_

"**Oh baby I need you now."**

Alex pulled Addison flush against him, her microphone crushed against him, his lips against her hair, "I love you" he whispered quietly, she buried her face into his body and let out a soft sob, the majority of the room were cheering but their friends just watched them, Alex took the microphones and put them back on the stands, he wrapped Addison's arms around his neck and scooped her up in his arms, he moved through the crowd and straight out into the fresh air, he placed her on her feet and held her tightly.

"Sshh it's ok" he whispered rubbing her back softly.

"I thought, you, hated my hugs" she sniffled.

"I hated that you were touching me and I couldn't hold you like I wanted to"

"Well that's your own fault!" Addison snapped pulling away from him and frantically wiping her tears "This, this is on you" she said angrily "You were the one who screwed up, you did, not me, you treated me like I was nothing to you!" she shouted "I was in love with you and you screwed me over because you don't know how to do real"

"I did what I did because I was scared Addison!" he shouted back, the Seattle skies opening up above them, rain falling onto their bodies "I'd never really been in love before and then, then I fall in love with you, and after we slept together, I freaked out, I freaked out because you wanted the guy, the one, and I was scared that I wasn't good enough for you and I pushed you away, and I know now that I was stupid for doing that because it's been 6 months and I still can't stop loving you!"

"Yeah well I can't stop loving you either" she yelled, they took a beat before stepped to each other and crashing their lips together desperately, her hands gripping onto the front of his shirt, his moving up into her hair, as they needed to take a breath Addison pushed him away, instantly turning away from him and letting out a sob into her hands, Alex moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, she turned into him and cried against his chest.

"Addison" he whispered "Let's go and get dried off"

"I, I have a flight to catch" she sniffled.

"Get another one" he said simply, he scooped her up in his arms again and carried her to his car.

"Oh, you're good" Meredith said with a laugh glancing to Callie who stood at her side.

"I know" Callie smiled proudly.

~x~

"This is all your fault" Addison said as she sneezed for the 5th time since getting in Alex's car, she was sat on the edge of Alex's bed drying her hair with a towel.

"How is it my fault?" he said with a laugh.

"It just…." she paused to sneeze again "Is"

"Whatever you say Addie" he said kissing the top of her head "Here" he said rummaging around in his drawers and pulling out some sweats and a t-shirt "Put these on"

"Thanks" she mumbled taking them from him "Did I say you could watch me change?"

"Addison" he laughed "Come on!"

"I'm still mad at you, so that means no seeing me naked" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine" he smirked "Are you hungry?"

"A little"

"I could order us something in, chinese food?"

"Actually" she started "Can we have some pizza?"

"Sure" Alex smiled "And what would you like on this pizza?"

"Whatever you want" she shrugged.

"I'm on it" he said kissing her softly "I love you" he whispered.

"I know" she said dropping her head a little, Alex let out a small sigh and headed down the stairs.

~x~

"Addison, what are we going to do?" Alex asked quietly as they sat opposite each other on his bed, eating pizza from the box that lay between them.

"I don't know" she sighed "I don't know anything anymore, I just know I can't go through anymore hurt Alex, I can't take anymore"

"Did something happen in LA?" Alex said softly.

"When I went out their the first time, after we slept together, I decided I was going to do this 'making it on my own' thing, I swore myself off men, so I went to get the one thing I want the most, a baby, my friend Naomi is a fertility specialist, I picked a donor and she did some tests on me and, and, and I can't have kids anymore" she said with a slight whisper.

"Oh Addie" Alex sighed "It's ok, it's ok we, we have other options, we do"

"Do you really see there being a 'we' Alex?" Addison asked shakily "Do you really think we're, we're going to work out? Because I just can't do it anymore, I can't be second choice, I did that for long enough with Derek so if you want Ava then please…."

"Whoa whoa whoa, where the hell did you get Ava from?" Alex asked with a slight laugh "I don't want Ava, I've never wanted Ava, if anything, she would've been second choice, you are my first choice, my number one, I love you with all my heart Addison, please believe me when I say that, and if, if you don't want to move back here then that's fine, I'll transfer to LA, or we can start over somewhere completely new, I just want to be with you, with you, nobody else, just me and you, and one day, one day we'll get married, and we'll adopt a bunch of kids, and we'll be a family, we'll be, The Karevs" he said with a laugh "That's all I want Addison"

"Montgomery-Karevs" Addison said as she sipped her water "We'll be, The Montgomery-Karevs, ok?"

"Ok" Alex said softly "The Montgomery-Karevs….I love you" he said quietly.

"I love you too" Addison smiled, Alex kissed her hand softly, both of them remaining quiet as they ate, both of them feeling more complete than they ever had before.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
